The present invention relates to a bicycle bag and, more particularly, to a bicycle bag or an accessory container, constructed to be suspended from beneath a portion of a bicycle.
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M466850 discloses a bicycle bag, which includes a bag body provided with a space having an opening. The bag body includes a first cover plate and a second cover plate respectively disposed at two sides of the opening, and two folding portions respectively disposed at the other two sides of the opening. Each folding portion includes a first folding plate and a second folding plate foldable relative to each other. Each first folding plate is connected to the first cover plate. Each second folding plate is connected to the second cover plate. The bag body further includes a first connecting portion disposed adjacent to the first cover plate. The second cover plate includes a second connecting portion. The first folding plate can be foldable inwards relative to the second folding plate to cause the first cover plate to cover the opening, and, then, the first and second folding plates can be folded again to cause the second cover plate folded towards the opening to cover outside the first cover plate. The second connecting portion can be connected with the first connecting portion. Thus, the opening of the bag body can be perfectly covered to avoid water to percolate into the bag body.
However, the above-mentioned bicycle bag only can be attached between the bicycle saddle and the seat post. It cannot be selectively attached to other portions of the bicycle according to user needs.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.